


Like Father, Like Son

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: (Sequel to "What's In A Name?"; But doesn't have to be read to understand it.)Jeremy reflects a bit on his relationship with his father.





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> tw: abuse mentioned, but not shown.

Jeremy carefully set Rich into his bed, tucking his shivering body under the sheets. He still couldn't believe the guy walked all the way out here, in the snow no less... He'd been severely underdressed, too. Jeremy just shook his head at the thought, knowing Rich probably ran out of his house in too much of a hurry to have cared about that.

Rich's homelife was somewhat of an open secret between the two of them. Jeremy knew his father drank, a lot, but he was never sure of the full extent of his neglect... Well, It wasn't neglect really. Jeremy would call it abuse, and an almost cookie-cutter definition of abuse at that. Rich always did his best to Hide or to brush off anything Jeremy managed to catch, but tonight it seemed that the shorter boy finally had enough and opened the floodgates.

He could see his own Father watching the scene in his peripheral vision, keeping a distance but still very much being a concerned parent. Jeremy shot him a quick look, and Old Mr. Heere turned his head to not make eye-contact. It was a little tick the two of them had. He hummed for a moment, then turned back to Rich. He'd fallen asleep, or at least looked calm enough to be sleeping. Jeremy brushed some stray hairs out of his face.

“Sleep tight, buddy.” He whispered, "Everything's gonna be okay now." He tip-toed out of his bedroom, quietly turning off the lights and shutting the door. He and his own Dad exchanged a few awkward glances.

“You alright? That was um… A lot.” Mr. Heere said, tapping his foot.

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah… It's not the first time.” He mumbled, not really elaborating on it. “You’re not gonna make him go back tomorrow, right?”

Mr. Heere just gave his son a look. “After he had a panic attack in my kitchen and begged not to be hurt? Absolutely not. I’m calling Child Services in the morning... Whatever is going on in his house isn't right.” He assured.

“Good.” Jeremy looked down at his feet, bouncing slowly from heel to toe. "I've been trying to get him to do that for a while. I would've told you but, I said I wouldn't and... I dunno, I think Rich needed someone to hold a secret for once." His words fell off into a mumble.

Mr. Heere gave him a look. It didn't seem disappointed like he expected, but rather it was a somewhat understanding one. "You did a good thing, Jeremy. I mean, I would've liked it if you told me but... You kept our doors open to him, and he finally decided to take advantage of that. So, that's a good thing... It was very Mature of you, and I'm proud."

Jeremy nodded, rubbing his arm for a moment and looking downwards.

"Is there something else, son?” His father asked. He knew Jeremy well enough to know when he wanted to say more, when he felt like he needed permission to say certain words.

Jeremy took a breath. “Just… I know a lot of my friends don't really have good relationships with their parents. Rich I think was in the most danger, but I’ve heard other things too… Bad things… and…” He paused a moment, really thinking about his words. “You’re not perfect, and for a while, it kind of felt like I lost you… But… I’m just really glad you're my dad, y'know? Cause… I dunno what I’d do if you were as shitty as Rich's Dad or Jake’s Parents.” He was starting to sniffle. “I can’t even say that about mom. Like if I ended up with her I think I’d-”

His Dad scooped him up, holding him tightly. Jeremy clutched back, burying his face into his shoulder. His soft hiccups filled the otherwise silent halls. He tried not to be too loud, for fear of Rich waking up and possibly assuming the worse. But, when one is overcome with such emotions it can be hard to bite them down.

“Do you remember what I told you when you came out?” His father asked. Jeremy thought over it for a moment... It'd been years ago now... His mother had outright rejected him, But, When all the yelling was done with and Jeremy was hidden out in his room, His dad had gone to the other side of the door and asked him for his name. Which, admittedly, Jeremy hadn't thought of yet... And The two of them went back and forth on name suggestions for the better part of the night.

Jeremy hummed for a moment, trying to recall more specifics about the memory. “Don’t name myself Linus Junior, cause that would be confusing?”

They shared a quick chuckle, His father patting his shoulder. “Well, yes… But. I also said no matter what happened, I’d always be on your side… I know I fell a little- A lot short after the divorce. But I fully meant those words. And I intend to keep them as best as I can." He glanced back over at Jeremy's door. "And if I have to extend that word to a few other people, Then I'll do that too."

Jeremy smiled, hugging even tighter than before. “I love you, Dad.”

His dad held him close. “I love you too, Jeremy. Now-” He slowly pulled out of the hug. “You can sleep in my room tonight, I’ll take the couch.”

Jeremy blinked. “You don’t have to, y'know? I don't mind taking the couch.”

Mr. Heere shook his head. “It’s fine, Son… Besides, I think if Rich wakes up suddenly he’d rather have you around than me.”

Jeremy thought over it for a moment. “Yeah, good call…Though, If he ends up staying here for a bit, I think we’ll need to figure out something else eventually.”  
  
His dad ruffled his hair. "We will, but for now let's just rest up and figure this out as we go."

Jeremy sighed, giving him a nod. They both shared another quick hug, then went their separate ways for the night. Jeremy gave him one more look as he disappeared downstairs, still smiling. His dad was really the best person he could ever ask for as a father, flaws and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, I'm sure glad Mr. Heere is a good father character amidst a sea of shitty ones. It's just such a nice thing to have a father be a father for once and actively try not to hurt his kid. Imagine that :)


End file.
